tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Re: Sounds good, but try to remember about spoilers on the TP xD. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 11:54, November 8, 2016 (UTC) DB:BB This evening you and I should discuss more development. Are you free? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 11:39, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dragon Ball I see, however I still believe power level is the way to go. I am quite sure his scaling only applies to characters with God Ki. Whis Power level is around 6'000'000'000'000 or so. I propose that we put a limit as to how powerful one can become, after all one of us gaining god Ki is a bit much so that should also be outlawed. As for Shinjins, some do in fact leave the planet, like Zamasu who went and killed of Gowasu in order to exterminate all mortals, and they can't absolutely become stronger the same way anyone else does. But I guess it's fine. You didn't answer about the Frieza race however. I am quite sure Goku and Vegeta won't really die. Beerus said Goku had become a god, this would hold true for Vegeta as well. And even if they did die. Why would not Goten and Trunks become even more powerful? They can already hit super saiyan at whatever age they are at(like 6 or so?) back then pretty much everyone except Krillin could beat goku. Goten and Trunks increased in power at alarming rates once they hit 50 they will most likely have the ability to hit super saiyan 3 on their own if not having gotten yet another form beyond even that. Uub is pretty much useless so who cares about him, I don't even know if he's canon, was he in DB Kai or the manga if not then he's out the window with GT. Pan on the other hand as she appeared in Super is not even a year old I think. And she can fly, while carrying three people the size of kids. Unintentionally destroy a living room and almost steal Trunks' sword while Trunks is an adult. If anyone ever becomes more powerful than Goku, then it's Pan. While Chichi and Bulma didn't want Pan to grow up to be a fighter. Videl is not against it, and seeing her power, that future is pretty much secure. I believe Pan will gain the power of a super saiyan 3 if not eventually hitting Super Saiyan Blue. We could avoid the whole thing with going for year 849. That increases the chance of everyone being quite dead. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 13:30, November 14, 2016 (UTC) DB:K First, K stands for Kettō, which means Bloodlines. Second, I have decided on my Girl char's name. It will be Styx, which, in Greek mythology, is the river which separates Earth from the Underworld. This is fitting as well for two reasons. One is because of the hell theme. Two is because of the fact that she will separate her cousin and earth from Beelzebub's wrath. Finally, I'd like to drop the RP this weekend. Is that okay with you? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 21:37, November 15, 2016 (UTC) DB K http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:235678?useskin=oasis Here it is! [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 22:51, November 19, 2016 (UTC) SW:tMW Hey, we need a new thread. The previous one is full. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Re: Witchers Aight :) [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:22, November 25, 2016 (UTC) SW Yeah, I saw it when you posted the HG's one. Thanks for the invite, Harry, but I made a promise to myself to only have 2 RPs while I'm not on vacation... So for now, only GoT e HG are what I van take XD. Such a pity, 'cause I fucking love SW The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 19:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Unjustified ban Hey, Dragon just banned me from chat because I said the word "niggas". Apparently, he considers that a racist remark, even though it was clearly used to adress the people in the chatroom in a joking manner. Now, according to our own rules, even if it were indeed a racist remark, it would be insignificant unless in the form of spam insults or a personal attack, neither of which were the case. I do not appreciate being banned from chat for three days just because Dragon went mad with authority, so I would appreciate seeing the ban lifted. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Regarding Pride About Pride in HG, when he died, he ended up being affixed to Asciene due to being the closest person to the former upon death. Asciene still doesn't know that she has two souls in her body though, but it'll eventually surface and the two may very likely fight over control of the host body. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:49, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Also, Pan is free to take the position of Pride if he wants c: [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Witchers About Aryana in the previous Witcher RP, yea, a School of the Cat sounds good :3 but not like the one in the original series, where they were hated due to that school turning into assassins-for-hire c: [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:22, December 15, 2016 (UTC) 7 sins I have other plans for him, but as I said, if you truly need then he can pose as one of the Sins. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 05:14, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Harold xD I'm not here forever, just for a week or so (maybe less) because it's my winter break. Thank you, though :D SunnyWuzHere (talk) 17:23, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Jakin's Plan I actually haven't come up with a plan yet XD Hahaha... I'm making it as I write. I'm open to ideas.The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 16:49, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I was originally thinking of making Perien paranoic, having Lisbeth play with his mind in order for him to lose it and give up the wedding... We can make him go through with it, though and do as you said. Seeing that Damian's presence should shy a bit Jakin's act, making his ultimate plan fail but work at the same time. Kinda turning him into AerysThe Old, The True, The Brave Speak 17:13, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::It's settled, then. Next time I'm on, I'll write something with Lisbeth and Perien. The Old, The True, The Brave Speak 19:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC) HG thread Hey, the thread's full, we need a new one. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Theme Hai, Harry I thought of importing just the visual components of the new theme (the logo, color scheme and the background) for the time being until I have the time to finish off the rest. Also, is it just me or did Wikia change the font? It's become thinner and harder to read for me, italic words look like shit and I can't tell the difference between regular and bold words, I absolutely hate it. Is there any way we can make a custom font for the Sandbox? (I liked Arial, it was here before my disappearance) : it looks like this for me and it kinda pisses me off : Infobox messup I tired to create a new template for the persistence canon. I have the source thing written but I cannot edit the page in Source mode for some reason. http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_PersistenceCharacter This is the Template I am struggling with, when I clid the edit button it opens some window that I ahve never seen the likes of before. the NCCanon Infobox is easy enough to edit so I have complete understanding of that, but this new thing might as well be from outer space as far as I can see. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 13:30, December 27, 2016 (UTC) nvm, I think I got it. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 13:33, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rodrik Winterhorn yeh sounds like a good idea. Halfmoon (talk) 23:47, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Cyrodiil Counts Was wondering who are the current counts in cyrodiil, apart from the Hassildors in Skingard I dont know any of the others? Halfmoon (talk) 13:15, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Revan and Alek Yea, true. I think that both also learned a lot regarding the seven lightsaber forms as well [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:25, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Counts Any chance I could make the Lux family the heirs to the county of Kvatch? Halfmoon (talk) 23:59, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Counts At this point in time I would just like them to be the de facto heirs, say the current count married a member of the Lux family but their children died in the rebellion as a result the closest blood relation is that of the Lux family making them the natural choice to succeed upon the current counts death. Halfmoon (talk) 15:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) okay how about if it was a Countess and I have Marcus Lux marry her sometime in the future as he will probably leave the Legion at the end of AGOT Halfmoon (talk) 15:43, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Eyjne in Jehanna Yes, it is. Well, remember her original mission? Finding out about the survival of the stentor bloodline? Well, meeting Ari was an accident. She was always heading to Jehenna, to see what she could learn about the youngest prince. Now, she could tell Jov that he's not the only Stentor left. Or, she might just give him the name of someone more than willing to help his cause. Discreetly, of course. And yes, a few scenes here and there is all I need. :) Heliaste (talk) 15:18, January 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: lux No problem didnt see that, also i see it says he took the city with 100 men i thought it said 1000 in skyrim? Halfmoon (talk) 09:40, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Rommel Not exactly a power, just something to boost up his natural talents, kinda like in the Captain America movie, though it's nothing compared to the real power users (GIfted, Nullifiers, SF-adepts, and Psionics). He'll be given something that'll give him enhanced charisma, brain capacity, memory, and stamina, which'll help him later in the campaigns in Africa. Here is where I found the complete info on where I found the four traits. Rommel will only reach Peak Human level, as if he takes more than the recommended dosage of the classified boost, he'll die a painful death >.> [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:04, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Pretty much, yea xD Captain Germany lel http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Condition <-- I forgot to link this >.> but high-level Gifted naturally have strong SFs, and so can have some traits of Enhanced Condition if they train hard enough. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:18, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Discount Captain America? Why you, Captain America is just Discount Rommel! Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Jovron Lariat If you want you can have Jovron tell Cassander about his recently discovered parentage. Out of everyone Cassander would understand the most what he is going through. --Halfmoon (talk) 04:40, January 25, 2017 (UTC)